mlpfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle
) |居所 = Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle, Ponyville (S4E26 onward) Golden Oak Library, Ponyville (season 1 to 4) Canterlot (S1E1) Crystal Princess Palace (toy line) |身份 = Ruler of the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom (Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 onward) Golden Oak Library librarian (season 1 to 4) Princess Celestia's student (season 1 to 3) Student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (formerly) |眼睛 = Moderate violet |鬃毛 = with and streaks with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) |体色 = (as a human) (as a human in a non-''Equestria Girls'' image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page) |可爱标记 = |配音 = Tara Strong (英语) Kira Buckland (英语, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Walah Asmah (阿拉伯语'') Liu Ru-ping (中文 ) Silan Maria Budak Rasch (丹麦语) Merel Burmeister (荷兰语) Henni-Liisa Stam (芬兰语) Claire Tefnin (法语) Julia Meynen (德语) Talya Barkai (希伯来语) Bea Vadász (匈牙利语) Emanuela Pacotto (意大利语) Miyuki Sawashiro (日语) Park Ji-yoon (韩语) Cecilie Jørstad (挪威语，第一季) Tiril Heide-Steen (挪威语，第二季) Magdalena Krylik (波兰语) Bianca Alencar (巴西葡萄牙语) Fernanda Bullara (巴西葡萄牙语，预告配音) Solange Santos (葡萄牙语) Iulia Tohotan (罗马尼亚语) Catinca Nistor (罗马尼亚语，小马国女孩) Olga Golovanova (俄语) Milena Moravčević (塞尔维亚语, Mini) Mariana Aranđelović (塞尔维亚语, Minimax) Yolanda Gispert (西班牙语) Carla Castañeda (拉丁美洲西班牙语) Carolina Ayala (拉丁美洲西班牙语, S1E14 - S1E21) Lina Hedlund (瑞典语) Berrak Kus (土耳其语，剧集) Berna Baser (土耳其语电影) Natalya Romanko (乌克兰语) |演唱配音 = Rebecca Shoichet (英语) Bori Csuha (匈牙利语, season 1, S3E1-2, and films) Bernadett Vágó (匈牙利语, S3E13 and season 4) Emanuela Pacotto (意大利语) Mônica Toniolo (巴西葡萄牙语，第一季和 小马国女孩) Luíza Porto (巴西葡萄牙语，第四季和彩虹摇滚) Ana Vieira (葡萄牙语'') |亲属 = Night Light (父亲) Twilight Velvet (母亲) Shining Armor (哥哥) Princess Cadance (小姑子) Princess Celestia (aunt-in-law) Princess Luna (aunt-in-law) 不知名的叔叔 未命名的侄子 |魔法色 = (season 1) (season 2 onward) engulfed in a haze with edges (when using dark magic) (''Friends Forever'' Issue #17 regular cover) |性别 = 雌性 |昵称 = Twi, Twily/Twylie/Twilie, Twilight Flopple, Sis, Mare Do Well, Princess Twilight, Masked Matter-Horn, Twilight Twinkle, Twily-Wily-Princess-Poo (comics), Tw (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony)}} Twilight Sparkle是G4小马最初的主角。她是一只雌性独角兽，在Magical Mystery Cure一集，她变成了空角兽并且同时成为了公主。她还是Shining Armor的妹妹，兼Princess Cadance的小姑子。 在本动画开头，她和最要好的朋友兼助手Spike从Canterlot搬到了Ponyville的Golden Oak Library来学习友谊的魔法。在Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2一集，她得到了属于自己封地Friendship Rainbow Kingdom城堡以及“友谊公主"的头衔。此外，Twilight Sparkle代表魔法元素。 在成为公主之前，她曾定期向Princess Celestia发送友谊报告。在Owl's Well That Ends Well一集，Twilight收留了一只猫头鹰作为宠物，并将其命名为Owlowiscious。 Twilight所对应的人类名叫'Sci-Twi'，在“小马国女孩：友谊大赛"暂时充当了反派。__TOC__ '发展与设计' Lauren Faust 是从小时候的G1玩具 Twilight 获得灵感的。Faust 最初设计的 Twilight 跟G1的 Twilight 有着相似的配色以及可爱标记，后者于试映的“Rescue at Midnight Castle"一集出场。之后 Twilight Sparkle 的配色改成了G3的陆马—— Twilight Twinkle 的配色，鬃毛和尾巴略有出入，但 Lauren Faust 表示 Twilight 天生长有相间着浅蓝色纹理的深蓝色鬃毛；早期的剧中 Twilight Sparkle 被叫做“Twilight Twinkle"； 在 Amending Fences 一集里 Moon Dancer 用这个名字称呼过她。G1的 Twilight 借助许愿来进行传送，而 Twilight Twinkle 则喜欢观赏萤火虫；在Twilight Sparkle 身上可以看到她俩的影子，利用她的魔法来进行传送，偶尔也观察星象。尽管她很勤奋而且也拥有极高的魔法造诣，她仍然显露出G1小马 Pegasus Wind Whistler 的性格，比如说她更倾向于逻辑而不是直觉，她习惯使用高端且专业的措辞。另外她还表现出G1小马 Bright Eyes 的个性。 在一张2008年的该系列设计图中，Twilight 的可爱标记相似于 Moon Dancer 以及前代 My Little Pony 的 Moondancer。此外，她的取名方式形同于 Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer 和 Starbeam Twinkie 等名字。 Lauren Faust 曾计划“有机会"会让 Twilight 具有悬浮自己的能力。而Faust离开制作组后，Twilight 确实在第三季的 The Crystal Empire - Part 2 和 Magical Mystery Cure 使用了该能力。 身为一只 Alicorn，Princess Twilight Sparkle长高了些许，脖颈也更加弯曲，并且角的长度也微胜于其他独角兽，同时她的职衔与名字也与G1独角兽雌驹—— Princess Sparkle 相似。 剧中叙述 历史 在Twilight Sparkle被 Princess Celestia派往Ponyville去监督庆典前，一直生活在中心城。在这期间，Twilight Sparkle结识了动画里的其他几个主要角色。但在庆典开始的时候，Nightmare Moon，Celestia 的宿敌，解除了月球之上的封印，重新降临到了小马国，并且要用永恒的夜晚笼罩整个天空。后来 Twilight Sparkle 和她的朋友们使用 Elements of Harmony 战胜了Nightmare Moon。于是 Princess Celestia 便允许 Twilight 留在在小马镇继续学习友谊的魔法。 在节目中，Twilight 学习了有关友谊的付出与回报，并将其定期发送给 Princess Celestia。在某些特殊场合，Twilight 和她的朋友们会合作一起打败如 Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra 和 Lord Tirek 等强敌。 在 Magical Mystery Cure 一集中，Twilight 用她毕生所学的友谊知识完成了一道古时没被完善的咒语。此时 Princess Celestia 告知 Twilight 她已经准备好接受下一阶段的生涯，然后 Twilight 便变成了一只 Alicorn，并得到了公主的头衔。 在第四季的 Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 一集中，Princess Twilight Sparkle 成为 Rainbow Power Friendship Kingdom 的统治者。 可爱标记 在 Cutie Mark Chronicles 一集中，Twilight 对 Cutie Mark Crusaders 讲述了她如何获得可爱标记的故事。在她小时候，她自习魔法并想加入Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns。在入门测试中，校方要求 Twilight 用魔法孵化 Spike 的蛋。当 Rainbow Dash 的彩虹音爆吓到 Twilight 导致她魔力失控时，Princess Celestia 亲眼目击了 Twilight 异常的魔法天赋，于是便接纳Twilight做为她的私马学生。 个性 社交与马际关系 在动画开头时，Twilight表现得十分孤僻，她礼貌地拒绝了 Moon Dancer 的聚会邀请函并声称她和 Spike “没时间做这种事。"而当 Celestia 要求她监督 Ponyville 的夏日庆典准备工作且结交新朋友时，Twilight 漠视了后者。然而在开头，Twilight 渐渐地接受了新的友谊并表示希望留在 Ponyville 陪伴她的新朋友们。 在 Amending Fences 一集中，Twilight 打算为她之前的所作所为向老朋友们道歉，返回了 Canterlot。她成功获得了 Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts 和 Minuette 的宽恕，惟独 Moon Dancer 冷漠地回绝了她们四马。Minuette 和 Twilight 都认为 Moon Dancer 的行为与 Twilight 以前的行为如出一辙。 喜欢读书与吸取知识 在 Friendship is Magic, part 1 一集中，Twinkleshine 曾说过 Twilight 喜欢书本胜于朋友。即使当 Twilight 与其他主要角色们成了好朋友之后，她依然持续阅读书籍的习惯。例如在 Fall Weather Friends 一集中，她读了一些关于跑步知识的书籍后便自信地参加了长跑赛。她对 Equestria 的历史也有相当的了解，这点在 Luna Eclipsed 和 Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 中都可以看到。 理性 Twilight 会尽量在未知的情况下保持理性。在 MMMystery on the Friendship Express 一集的调查中，Twilight 劝阻了 Pinkie Pie 的胡乱指控并一同合力搜寻线索解决了疑团。 然而，Twilight 在压力过大的情况下会失去其冷静的态度。在 Swarm of the Century 一集中，她疯狂地建议在剩不到一分钟的情况下重新建造一座 Ponyville ，不想让 Princess Celestia 看见 parasprite 之患所造成的损害。在 Lesson Zero 一集中，Twilight 为了写一封友谊报告给 Celestia 而变得疯狂，甚至想要自己制造麻烦。在 The Crystal Empire - Part 1 一集中，她对于能否通过 Celestia 给她的考验十分绝望。 Twilight 对未经证实的事情会保持怀疑的态度，例如她对于朋友们在 Bridle Gossip 中认为 Zecora 是邪恶的巫师的事情和在 Feeling Pinkie Keen 对 Pinkie 的 “萍琪预感"保持半信半疑的态度。 在 Party Pooped 一集中，Twilight 不知怎的对玉米饼产生了一种极大的恐惧。 专长 组织能力 在 Winter Wrap Up 中，Twilight 展现了其卓越的组织能力。当冬季扫除的工作效率变得低下且混乱时，她重整了队伍并及时完成了扫除工作。为此，Mayor Mare 给予了 Twilight “全体指挥官”的职衔。Twilight 也在剧集 Lesson Zero, Secret of My Excess 和 It's About Time 中运用了她的组织能力。在 The Art of Equestria 一书中，该任督导 Jayson Thinessen 说过 Twilight 有“淡淡的强迫症”。 教导能力 在 Twilight Time 中，Twilight 每星期都抽空为 Cutie Mark Crusaders 传授各种技能。她尝试教导 Sweetie Belle 如何运用她魔力中的魔法能力；Apple Bloom 如何制作植物生长药水；以及 Scootaloo 如何剥离和重组各类滑板和自行车的组件。当 Twilight 得知其它学生也想学习新事物时，她十分开心。然而，当她发现学生们仅仅是想与名马共处而不是真心学习时，她感到非常失望。 暮光作为一名教师的能力主要表现在，她成功地将自己的教学目标实现。在课程的最后，她们都获得了骄人的成绩 在 Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 中，Twilight 尝试教导 Rainbow Dash 有关 Wonderbolts 的历史，可她的教导方式在 Rainbow Dash 像顽皮的学生一样嬉戏时宣告失败。en:Twilight Sparkle '魔法能力' Twilight 对魔法有着非凡的天赋。在 The Cutie Mark Chronicles 的忆述中，Princess Celestia 曾告诉 Twilight 说她从没见过有独角兽拥有如此强大的魔力。 尽管 Twilight 对魔法有非凡的天赋，她依然有施法失误或失败的时候。 * 在 Swarm of the Century 中，当她对 parasprites 施法使它们不再吃食物时，它们反而开始吞食不是食物的东西，进而把 Ponyville 都吃了。 * 当她打算在冬季扫除中尽一份力时，她对犁施了“生命法术”使它能自己动起来，可却失控把整个地方搞得一团糟。 * 在 The Return of Harmony Part 1 中，她尝试用“回退法术”修复 Discord 带来的混乱效应，但却失败了。 * 在 Magic Duel 中，她无法施放年龄法术并说这法术只有“最高等的独角兽”才会。 * 在 Make New Friends but Keep Discord 中，Twilight 的魔法无法阻止 the Smooze。 在第一季中，Twilight 的角一般泛的是白色或她的毛色；而她操控的物体则是白色，薰衣草色或粉色。当她一次操控多个物体时，许多其他的颜色也被一并使用。例如在 A Dog and Pony Show 寻找宝石的场景中，周围的宝石皆泛起不同的颜色。从第二季的第三集开始，Twilight 的魔法固定使用粉色。 家族关系 父母 Twilight 的父母在 The Cutie Mark Chronicles 中初次登场。在一段忆叙中，当 Princess Celestia 请求让 Twilight 成为她的学徒时，他们立刻兴奋地点头答应了。在 A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 中，他们参加了 Shining Armor 的婚礼并被感动得哭了。他们也在 Magical Mystery 一集中参加了 Twilight 的加冕典礼。 Twilight Sparkle 的母亲与在 ''My Little Pony Special ''中的 G1 小马 Twilight 十分相似，就连发型也和 Twilight 的相像。而 Twilight Sparkle 的父亲则相似于 G1 中一只名为 Nightlight 的小马，不过性别相反了。 Shining Armor Twilight 曾提过她有一个哥哥——Shining Armor。在 A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 中，Twilight 因怀念他们之间曾有的亲密关系与抒发自从来到 Ponyville 后对他的思念之情，唱了一首名为 B.B.B.F.F. （Big Brother Best Friend Forever）的歌曲。尽管 Shining Armor 平日忙于 Crystal Empire 的事务，他依然会抽空陪他的妹妹，并喜欢称她为“Twily”。 参考